


Bad Bunny

by MynameisKanrachan



Category: Tekken (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dumbification, Established safewords, F/M, Hard Dom Hwoarang, Hwoarang is a kinky bitch, Light Bondage, Online! College AU, Overstimulation, Possible Dubious Consent, Restraints, Sex Toys, Sir Kink, Teasing, Unprotected Sex, Vibrators, and so are you, slight daddy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MynameisKanrachan/pseuds/MynameisKanrachan
Summary: You gasped when he pulled your ankles down, and you squirmed when he restrained your ankles as well, leaving your legs spread wide open.“You couldn’t just be patient, could you, bunny? Now I have to tie you up,”
Relationships: Hwoarang/Reader, Hwoarang/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Bad Bunny

**Author's Note:**

> this is for everyone who's lonely during quarantine <3 enjoy 
> 
> For future references, the first vibrator is a vibrating dildo, then the second is the Hitachi one. <3
> 
> P.S.
> 
> I got too carried away and i would like to apologize for how absolutely filthy this is LOL

“Hey, baby—?” You peek at the living room, and you see Hwoarang deeply focused on his online classes. You grin. _Perfect._ You thought. Your classes finished early, and now’s the perfect time for payback.

A few days back, Hwoarang thought it was a good idea to tease you while in class, and you ended up barely remembering anything because he literally fucked you as your classes went on. Of course, you weren’t gonna let him get away with it. You head to the bedroom, grabbing your vibrator and heading back to the living room.

You grab the bean bag chair and sit across from him. He looks at you with confusion. “What’re you doing?” he asks, looking at your bare legs, then your body. “Oh, don’t mind me,” you say, pulling down your shorts, and Hwoarang’s brows furrowed as you started rubbing your clothed cunt through your panties. “What the— Jagi— I’m in class!” Hwoarang says through grit teeth. “Then focus in class,” you say, panting. 

He shakes his head, before turning back to his academics. You moaned, and Hwoarang rolled his eyes. “Fuck, _Daddy_ ,” you whimpered, and Hwoarang peeks from his laptop. “That’s not fair,” he grumbled. You ignore him, pulling out your vibrator, and Hwoarang eyes you hungrily. 

“Babe, c’mon, this is important!” Hwoarang whined, and you continue to ignore him. You run the vibrator up and down your cunt, already feeling how much you’ve soaked your underwear. Hwoarang didn’t even bother looking at his screen. He silently thanked God it wasn’t mandatory to have their cameras open.

Hwoarang watches you put your panties to the side, and you let out a loud, drawn-out moan as you slowly slipped the vibrator in your cunt. “Oh, fuck,” you breathed out as you put it on the medium level. You spread your legs wider, giving Hwoarang such a… _Lovely view._

He eventually looks away, shaking his head, but he couldn’t process a single word his professor just said, your moans watering down everything. If this stupid lecture’s attendance wasn’t mandatory, maybe he would’ve rearranged your guts right there.

But he couldn’t.

He still has forty-five (45) minutes of academics before his classes are over, but judging from how his cock was twitching against his pants, he could **not** want wait for forty-five (45) fucking minutes. 

“Mmm, fuck. Wish it was your cock inside me, _Sir_ ,” 

And there goes his patience. 

“Y’know what?” Hwoarang gets up. “You’re such a fucking brat,” he says as he makes his way to you. You looked up at him with mischievous eyes. You didn’t stop thrusting and you gasped when Hwoarang grabbed your wrist. “What the—?!” you hissed. Hwoarang doesn’t say a word, and you shriek when he scoops you up in his arms and throws you over his shoulder.

“Hwoarang, you little—! Hey!” you squirmed. Hwoarang puts back your panties, securing your vibrator in your tight cunt, and he gives your ass a spank. “You won’t fucking listen, you fucking brat,” Hwoarang says, kicking open your bedroom door, and you let out a huff when he drops you on the soft bed. Sparks of pleasure shoot through you, feeling the vibrator graze against your walls. 

“And you know what bratty little bitches like you get,” Hwoarang said, grabbing your wrists and tying you to the bedpost with the leather straps. “Hwoar—” “ **닥쳐** !” **Shut up**! Hwoarang growled, and you shut your mouth. 

You gasped when he pulled your ankles down, and you squirmed when he restrained your ankles as well, leaving your legs spread wide open. 

_“You couldn’t just be patient, could you, bunny? Now I have to tie you up,”_

Hwoarang sighed, as if he was on the losing side. “And since you keep on being a fucking brat,” he says, walking to the closet. Your eyes widened when he pulled out the Hitachi wand. “Let’s hope you’ll learn from this, bunny,” Hwoarang says, turning it on and tucking it under your panties, pressing it right against your clit. “Oh one more thing,” Hwoarang smiles, putting the first orgasm to its max power. You held back your whimpers.

Hwoarang smiles at your pathetic form. “There. Now,” he smiles. “I have a lecture to attend to,” he says. “Y-You’re just gonna leave m-me here?!” you whined, your toes curling as you feel your orgasm quickly coming in. “Yes. **이제 좋은 여자가 되십시오** .” **Be a good girl now**. Hwoarang says as he walks out of the room, not even bothering to close the door behind him. 

You struggle and squirm, but your movements only seem to make it worse. “Fuck, fuck!” you screamed as you came on the vibrator. Your hips bucked, and you arched your back. “H-Haah—!” you moaned, holding on to your restraints. Your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Your plan backfired. At first you didn’t want Hwoarang’s lecture to be done.

But now, that was all you wished for.

—

Your cunt ached in oversensitivity. How long has it been? It felt like eternity. You were drooling and fucked out. Your bed was soaked from all the squirting you’ve done. You called out Hwoarang for the nth time, begging and pleading for him to come and take care of you. “Hwoa— Hwoarang—, please!” you shouted. “ **제발** —!” **Please**! You shouted. 

From the outside, Hwoarang could barely keep himself together. Screw the lecture, he couldn’t even process whatever was being said, even if you weren’t in the same room as him.

_“And I think that’s all. You may now leave the call. Thanks for attending, cla—”_

And the lecturer couldn’t even finish his sentence as Hwoarang left the call. He gets up, his cock throbbing painfully against his pants. _“Hwoarang— Please!”_ you moaned from the bedroom. Another scream was torn out from your throat, and Hwoarang could hear you practically hear you gush on the bed.

He makes his way to the bedroom, and he holds back his gasp. There you were, eyes rolled to the back of your head, your mouth open as your hips bucked against the vibrators. “Hwo-Hwoarang, please,” you pleaded, your chest heaving. 

“Oh, my poor bunny,” Hwoarang shuts the door behind him. “You learned your lesson?” he crossed his arms, and you nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes, please, _please_ ,” your back arches, and you cum all over your vibrators once again.

“You look so pretty tied up like this, though,” Hwoarang purred as he sat down. _“Please- am sorry. I-I won’t do it again!”_ you cried out, and Hwoarang grabs the Hitachi wand, pulling it away from your oversensitive cunt. Your legs were still shaking, and Hwoarang put your soaked panties to the side, seeing the all creamed up vibrating dildo. 

“You want me to pull it out?” Hwoarang asked as he started moving the toy in circles, making you scream. “Yes! Please- no more. Jus’ want your cock,'' you whimpered. Hwoarang starts pulling it out slowly, and your heaving slows down a little, but he shoves it back in, just to spite you.

“Hwoarang—!” you grunt, and Hwoarang chuckles. He slowly pulls it out, and you sigh in relief when he didn’t shove it back in again. “What’s your safeword again, bunny?” Hwoarang asks, caressing your shaky legs. 

“Mango.” you pant. “Good, good,” Hwoarang says, leaning in and kissing your forehead. “You want your Sir’s cock, bunny?” Hwoarang asks, slipping his hand under your shirt and squeezing your tits. 

_“Yes! Yes, please. You’re all I want, please,”_

—

“Yeah… Yeah, fuck! That’s it, jagi,” Hwoarang growled as he fucked your face. You drove him oh, so, fucking crazy. He’d already cum in your throat, yet here he was ready to bust another fucking load. “Your mouth’s so good,” he cried out, making sure to shove his cock deep in your throat. You could feel your spit and some of his cum dripping everywhere. On your tits, on the floor, god, you two are just so _fucking_ **_filthy_ **. 

“Yeah, take this fucking cock, bunny,” Hwoarang groaned as he throws his head back, filthy noises coming from his throat. You could barely keep your eyes open at how harsh he facefucked you. “H-Haah…! _Shiiiiit_ ,” Hwoarang groaned, before yanking on your hair, bulging his cock out from your cheek. 

“B-Bunny, F/N—” Hwoarang looks down at you as you took his cock like a fucking champ. “You’re gonna be a good girl and take all of my cum. Well, not like you have a choice, whore,” Hwoarang chuckles. His hair drapes over his face as he desperately ruts into you. 

You let out a hum, and Hwoarang shoves his cock deep in your throat, and you close your eyes as he cums in your mouth with a loud, high-pitched whine.“Nggh— fuck!” Hwoarang’s eyes roll back, and he pulls his cock out from your lips. You stroke his cock with your hand.

“O-Oh, f-fuck…! Baby—” Hwoarang whimpered, his cock twitching in oversensitivity. You still slowly stroke him, and you feel his grip loosen but his hands never left. He just groans, trying to pull away, but your hands chase him

“H-Haah, b-bunny, please—” Hwoarang groaned, his mind not focusing on anything but you and how good you stroked his thick cock. He pulls away from you, and you look up at him with a mischievous grin. “That’s— That’s enough baby,” Hwoarang pants, and he helps you get up before pushing you down on the bed again. He hovers over you, and he stares at your pretty face.

“Hwoarang—Sir, please,” you whined, wrapping your legs around him. “You want my cock in that slutty cunt?” Hwoarang asks, looking down at your soaking pussy and giving it a slap, earning a shriek from you.

“Yes, please,” you say, grinding against his palm. “Just want you to ruin my pussy,” you plead, and you let out an audible gasp when he grabs the back of your thighs and pushes them back up until they were pressing against your chest. 

“Want your cock, sir, please,” you whispered, watching Hwoarang tease your cunt by pushing just the tip of his cock and pulling back quickly. “Yeah? You want this?” Hwoarang asked as he lightly slapped the head of his cock on your clit. “Yes! Please, _please_ ,” you could almost cry at how desperate you wanted him to just rearrange your insides. 

He slams his hips, burying his cock in you with one thrust. No vibrator or dildo could ever compare to Hwoarang's thick cock. You hold onto your ankles as you watch Hwoarang destroy your pretty hole.

“See that, bunny? Look at how eager you wanna take your Sir’s cock,” Hwoarang asked as he pounded away at your pussy. You look at him as he continued to fuck you, the head of his cock kissing your cervix just fucking right.

“Y-Yeeess— F-Feels so good!” you sobbed, and Hwoarang groans at your reaction. “I-If you wanted to get fucked like this—” Hwoarang pauses as he continued to fuck you into oblivion. ”—All you had to do was ask, bunny,” Hwoarang growled, giving your pussy a harsh thrust, and you cried out. “S-So deep,” you screamed out. 

“I-I know, baby. You’re taking me in so good,” Hwoarang hisses, and you shudder when he pulls out from your cunt, immediately feeling empty. He flips you to your stomach, and you shakily raise your hips. “W-Want your cock back in me,” you pleaded. “Don’t tell me what to fucking do,” Hwoarang yanked on your hair before slamming his cock back in your tight pussy.

“Y-Yes, sir! I-I’m sorry!” you cried out as Hwoarang railed you from behind. “You better fucking be,” Hwoarang moans. He was far gone, too indulged in fucking you. “Whose pussy is this, hmm?” Hwoarang asks, one of his hands reaching for your lips, and you obediently take it in your mouth. 

“Y-Yoursh, s-shir—” you managed to mutter as you drooled all over his fingers. “You think you can be bratty around me?” Hwoarang growled, and your eyes rolled back when his cock hits that tender spot. You could barely think, too fucked out to even form a coherent sentence. “Oh, look at you, whore. Cat— Nggh— C-Cat got your tongue?” Hwoarang growled. You felt so good. Too good. You only babbled sweet nothings against his fingers. “Feelsh— good,” you whimpered. “Yeah? Yeah, bunny? You’re such a cockslut.” Hwoarang growled as he pulled his fingers away and pushed your head down as a replacement. 

Your face was pushed against the bed with every snap forward of his hips, and you could only drool as Hwoarang continued to fuck you stupid. “W-Wanna- wanna cum,” you whimpered against the sheets. “Oh, you wanna cum?” Hwoarang asked as he started toying with your clit with his free hand, making your legs shake and giving you intense pleasure.

You couldn’t answer his question, but Hwoarang understood you perfectly well as you let him have his way with you. “Do it, bunny. Cum on my cock,” Hwoarang hisses, letting go of your head and holding onto your hips as he continued to plunge his fat cock in your cunt.

“H-Haah…! Sir—” your eyes rolled to the back of your head as you mindlessly moaned his name. With a few more swipes of his thumb, you uncontrollably squirt all over his cock and fingers, and dear _fucking_ **_God_ **, the way he easily slipped in and out of you had his mouth agape. 

“S’too m-much,” you whimpered, overwhelmed with pleasure. Hwoarang pants. “You don’t— get to say anything, cockslut,” Hwoarang feels your walls clench on him when the nasty nickname escapes his lips. He pounds into your cunt a few more times, and just like that, he’s

_“Cumming,”_

Hwoarang whimpered, face contorting in pleasure. “I’m cumming— oh god— shitshit _shit_ —” Hwoarang lets out a loud whimper, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as he buries himself deep in your pussy, completely filling you up as he spurts out his thick load. 

At this point, it was Hwoarang who was holding you up, and your legs shook like crazy. His cum leaks out from your pussy, and you feel it down your thighs. Once Hwoarang regains his breath, he pulls out, and your body visibly quivers. 

You fall limp on the bed, fucked stupid and filled just like how you wanted. You feel him shift behind you, and then his hand was on your head. “Hey, sweetheart,” Hwoarang whispers. You hum. “Are you okay, baby?” Hwoarang asks, caressing your hair. “S-Sensitive,” was the only word you managed to muster out. 

“C’mere, baby. You did so good,” Hwoarang says as he flips you to your back and taking you in your arms. “I-I love you,” you whispered, and Hwoarang kisses your lips gently. “I love you too baby.” Hwoarang smiles, looking at your pretty face. Oh, how much he absolutely loved you. “C’mon, let’s go take a bath,” Hwoarang says, rubbing your thighs sensually. “Cuddles?” you offer, and Hwoarang kisses your forehead. 

“Of course. You don’t even have to ask, babygirl.”

**Author's Note:**

> End. 
> 
> DSKJKSJKFDFJJDSFJDSKJFKDF I’M- I- HELP??!?!?! HWOARANG?!?!! HWOARANG SEXY!!?!?!!!? HWOARANG HOT!?!!?!?!?!?


End file.
